Ties Unknown
by Kriss Abeyance
Summary: Takumi Fujiwara x Ryosuke Takahashi. Post fourth stage. It doesn’t take much for the world to change.
1. He's Not, Right?

(AN1: Sorry guys no beta. If someone would like to volunteer to edit my Initial D fiction I would appreciate it greatly.)

(AN2: I'm going to assume that, for the most part, everyone can figure out when a character is speaking on the phone so I will not be putting any special symbols to symbolize phone talk. I analogize if this decision causes confutation.)

--oo00oo—

Chapter 1:

"Ryosuke I can't keep this up; with the way Takumi is now driving I'm getting bruises all up and down my chest. Every time we hit a hard bump I lose everything and I feel like I'm a coin in a jar with the way I'm being shaken and thrown; something needs to be done. Even with Takumi driving only at seventy percent I'm not able to do my work as the eight-six's mechanic. I have no idea how Fujiwara can handle it."

"I'm sorry but the only thing we can do, Matsumoto, is replace the seats to ones of a higher quality. Maybe get better harnesses something wider and with some cushion but our budget is already blown thanks to the price of gas and adding that fourth Van." The dark haired Takahashi closed his laptop and sat it beside him on the greasy bench of the RedSuns Garage and looked up to face the other member of Project D. "I have to go back and re-draw a new budget for Project D. The one I originally wrote up isn't working. We're not going through as many tires as I originally believed we would thanks to Takumi's driving and Keisuke's improved pedal control, also; I budgeted for a couple of accidents but so far only that one of Keisuke's cost us anything and I was planning on making those changes anyways."

"So how long do you think it will be before the Eight-Six will have new seats?"

"I can pick some up anytime but it would be good for Takumi to be there when the seats are picked out, unfortunately; he works ten to twelve hour days on top of his morning deliveries. It may be a couple of weeks before we're able to get him for a day."

"You could request that he takes a day off. That kid seriously needs a brake he gets about as much sleep as you do, less even since you can sleep on the way to a battle; that poor kid's stuck driving the whole way."

"I'll see what I can do." With that the dark haired Takahashi brother dismissed the mechanic and went back to his laptop brining up the schedules for everyone in Project D. "Maybe Keisuke and I should take him with us to the resort. It would be good for him and it would keep Keisuke out of trouble."

--oo00oo--

Spending hours Hauling around heavy boxes everyday at first was a lot harder then Takumi first imagined it would be when he applied for the job but he noticed the work was becoming easer and at night when he got home he wasn't as sore as he was when he first started. He didn't even mind going out with his friends on Mt. Akina to help improve their driving techniques but the long days were still hard and his races were getting even harder.

"Fujiwara, would you drive the truck? I need a rest." Ted asked holding the keys out for Takumi. "I don't know how I managed before, I'm really glad you can drive; the last kid I had to work with couldn't even drive in a straight line." Shaking his head he handed Takumi the keys before he climbed into the passenger's seat with a loud groan, "I think I'm getting to old for this job."

Shrugging his shoulders Tak climbed into the driver's seat and started the truck before he replied, "its easer then making tofu deliveries every morning at 4am."

"I bet. You still make those deliveries for your father on top of everything else?"

"I need to drive as often as I can on Akina and those delivers are a good opportunity… and they keep my old man of my back.

"I have no idea how you manage working two jobs and driving for that project D thing of yours. A young man like yourself should be going out to parties and picking up girls."

"I had a girlfriend" Tak mumbled under his breath in annoyance. Why did every old geezer have to mention parties and woman?

--oo00oo--

"Hey, Bunta, your son's name is Takumi right? He and Toshiya raced last weekend. He's getting pretty good and that team he's racing with is top notch that Takahashi kid really knows his stuff, god only know why he isn't a professional. I offered up some of my contacts to him but he turned me down. And that brother of his is a genius, wasting his life becoming a doctor, that older brother could be up to your standards. I didn't see him race or even drive but with the way everyone on that team treated him like he was all-knowing or something, he must be pretty good but you probably knew all this already."

"You're the third person from the old crowd to call me and tell me about this older Takahashi kid. I haven't seen him myself yet but from the changes I've noticed in Takumi he's a descent teacher, so he's a doctor?"

Yeah, well pre-med, shocked the hell out of me; never would have thought someone with his record would be a doctor. Anyways; the reason why I called, you remember that guy you almost lost to that ran that resort? Takumi's next race is against him in a couple of weeks. Do you think the kids have a chance? That guy should be a professional racer and a good one at that and this is his home course they're racing on."

"Won't know until they race but if this Takahashi kid is so smart he wouldn't go against someone they have no way of beating. And a loss would probably do them all some good."

"Yeah guess your right, anyways; the girls are getting impatient I promised them I'd take them to the zoo today."

"Okay talk to you latter."

So they're moving up in the world. Maybe I should go watch this next race. Wonder what Yuichi is doing that weekend?

--oo00oo—

Arriving home Takumi wasn't even in the door before he noticed the phone ringing and his old man sitting on his ass reading the paper. "Hey old man the phones ringing go pick it up!"

"Why should I? It's for you."

"Whatever." Surrendering to his fathers all knowing attitude he quickly kicked off his shoes and answered the phone "Hello, Fujiwara tofu shop, Takumi speaking. Hello Ryosuke-san. The repairs on the eight-six are done? I can pick it up tomorrow; I have the day off. Yes the full day. Shopping? New seats? I guess. Okay, what time? I can be there around noon. Okay, let me just see if I can borrow dads car."

"Why do you want it?"

"Pick up the eight-six"

"As long as you're back before eight and I don't want some kid that doesn't know how to drive driving my car."

"Ryosuke, the old man has agreed to me using his car but it might be better if I get a ride; I have no idea how I'm going to get the eight-six and the Impreza home. Sure you can spend the night but our place is a little ran down. Yeah I can drive you back when I do the morning delivers. Okay, see you tomorrow."

"So you're taking the car?"

"Yeah, Ry's going to drive it back and stay the night. He has an assignment due soon and KT's having a party."

"It's getting late."

"I know, night dad."

--o00o--

"I hate this. It's all about Takumi now. He never thinks about anything else he's fucking obsessed with that kid. It's not healthy. He needs to get out and get a girlfriend or something there has to be someone out there for him." Keisuke said out loud as he some how managed to stomp around his room. "Unless…. No. I may swing for both sides but Aniki's straight. Sure he's always thinking about Fujiwara and sure he touches Fujiwara but that doesn't mean anything… right?" With a loud sigh Keisuke flopped onto his bed and stared at his ceiling.

Every time Fujiwara wins Aniki rests his hand on the kids shoulder. Every time he's around when Fujiwara is working on the eight-six he guides Takumi's hands. He's cleaned a grease smear off of Takumi's face. When Fujiwara's around he puts his laptop down and wanders over to see what he's doing and aside from that Ry doesn't touch anyone.

"Okay so maybe he touches Fujiwara that still doesn't mean he likes… that he's interested in… that he's gay… or bi. And anyways Fujiwara has a girlfriend, had a girlfriend. At least according to the Speedstars he had a girlfriend."

"Mom and dad are going to freak when they find out."


	2. The Talk

(AN: Okay, I was trying to write a drabble when I came up with the last bit on this chapter. I really didn't want to get rid of it so I stuck it in here. I'm sure it's no longer rated T so I'm going to up it to M now. Cures Keisuke and his non kid friendly mouth.)

(AN2: still no beta and so far everyone I asked has said "Initial what? No why would I want to read something like that? I hate cars" so yeah no beta, sorry guys)

--oo00oo--

Chapter 2: The Talk

"Keisuke, I mean it, if you or any of your guests break something I will find out." The dark haired Takahashi glared at the younger one still lying in his bed. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time you had a group of people over."

"I know Aniki; I've already removed everything expensive or breakable. Hell, I even cleaned out the cupboards and brought out the plastic cups from when we were kids!" Keisuke grumbled from under his blankets before pulling them even higher above his head.

"It's time for you to get up, Takumi should be here soon. And tidy your room a little mom and dad might stop by before we go to the resort."

"Fine! I'll get up," growled the annoyed blonde as he stood on his bed and stretched. While stretching he glanced out his window at the driveway below. "Aniki, why is there an Impreza in our driveway?"

"That must be Takumi."

"Aniki, Fujiwara just got out of the Impreza. Why's he driving an Impreza? I thought he had better taste then that. Aniki?" Keisuke glanced at where his brother was standing to see why he wasn't answering only to find a closed door. "Guess I should get dressed before heading down stairs. Where did I put my green cargo pants?"

Out in the driveway Takumi slowly made his way to the front entrance to the Takahashi house but before he was able to knock the door suddenly opened revealing the older Takahashi brother. After a few moments Ryosuke broke the silence. "Would you come in for a few moments while we wait for Keisuke to join us; he's upstairs getting ready and should be down soon." After receiving a nod from the silent boy the taller of the two gestured for the other to enter and seat himself on the sofa. "Did you want anything to drink; we have some soda and some juice in the fringe." The obviously nervous driver on the sofa only nodded in reply.

Once both drivers were sitting on the sofa with a drinks in hand Ryosuke relaxed for a moment before breaking the silence again. "Takumi, before we head out let me invite you to a retreat. Keisuke and I are joining or parents this weekend at a spa and resort; we'll be there for a few days. If you could get the weekend off we would like you to join us. It will all be put on my father's bill so you wouldn't need to worry about the expense."

"I already have this weekend off because of that battle that was canceled."

"Good, meet us at our residence about two on Friday, we'll be taking the FC to the resort. Make sure to bring swim trunks and clothing for everyday anything else you could need we will provide.

--o00o—

The alarm went off announcing to the retired street racer that it was now three in the morning and time for him to get started on his morning chores. Used to getting up this time it took Bunta no time before he was heading down the stairs. Once downstairs he was distracted by a tapping sound coming from his left near the television. Turning, he noticed Takumi's gust still up and typing away on his laptop.

"Still up?"

"Nearly done just a few more chapters left." The dark haired man on the floor answered not looking up from his work.

After watching the racer on the floor for a few moments Bunta let out a sigh "Want a brake? You look like you could use one."

Looking up a loud pop could be heard coming from the direction of the younger of the two. "Probably, feels like I've been working on this forever"

"Good, you can help me with the tofu. Takumi will be getting up soon." The graying man was gone before the Ry had a chance to reply. Not having much of a choice Ryosuke stood up and stretched before heading in the direction Takumi's father had disappeared.

"I hear you're a decent driver." The driver of the Impreza spoke before Ryosuke came into view.

"I am."

"Ever think about going pro." Bunta stopped what he was doing and looked at the young man before him.

"I prefer mountains."

"You're studding to be a doctor; that can't be fun." The old man went back to his work every now and again asking the dark haired Takahashi to pass him something.

"I'm studying to take over the family business and it's not." Ry answered after a few minutes once the uncomfortable silence became too long.

"Tak's still a beginner; so are you."

"I heard from the speedstars that you're a racer."

"I am; and a good one at that"

"If you want to challenge D go ahead but I'm retired."

"I've already beat D's downhiller on Akina."

"You beat Takumi on Akina?"

"I had to test my new car somehow." After a few moments the graying Fujiwara added "I can beat that brother of yours too."

"Then challenge us."

"I will, later."

The way the old man said that last part sent shivers up Ryosuke's spine. The old man standing next to him was good. He was going to have a long talk with Takumi some time soon about his father and his loss on Mt. Akina. But before he was able to say anything to the guy next to him, he heard heavy steps coming down the stairs and the old man shoved a box full of tofu into his hands

"You have stable hands right?"

"Yes."

"Good carry the tofu out to the Impreza; Takumi will be driving that car tonight."

"Yes sir."

--o00o—

It was barely four in the morning when Takumi headed out for his morning delivery with Ryosuke in the passenger seat. He was driving like he normal did when in his father's car and couldn't help but smirk when Ry had grabbed the handle above his head as well as the door handle. He stepped on the accelerator just a little bit more.

"You do know you have tofu in the car right?"

"As long as I don't spill the water the tofu will be alright." Takumi explained to his passenger. "I still need to get used to this car; I haven't figured out how to drive it yet but I think I'm starting to understand the Eight-six now." Takumi said as the speedometer's needle moved from 150km/h to160km/h.

--o00o—

It was only six in the morning when Ryosuke arrived home and headed up stairs to his room but before he was able to do much more then set his laptop down on the desk his brother who, remarkably, was still awake appeared in his room with a determined look in his face.

"Aniki, I have no idea why you invited Fujiwara this weekend or what you have planed but I think we need to talk."

"I've seen the way you've been around Takumi lately and I know you like him" Ryosuke was just about to protest when his brother cut him off. "Don't bother telling me you don't. Now, I know you haven't been with anyone before. At least not sexually and I'm sure you know the basics but when you're with a guy it's slightly different. I've seen your package and you're going to have the same problems I have. I'm sure you know that you need lube and you need to stretch your partner before you can take them but some times that's not enough. That's why I usually don't take home virgins; they're just too much work. Now I don't know much about Fujiwara, but I'm sure he's going to be a virgin and that's going to cause you some trouble. With your size even after stretching him it's going to hurt. It may take awhile before you can take him without causing damage so you need to make sure you take your time. He might not tell you how much it hurts so you need to watch him for signs of pain. No matter what it will hurt him so if he closes his eyes or bites his lips don't worry it's nothing but if it looks like he's about to cry stop. Don't pull out that can make it worse; just stop and talk with him."

"Are you fallowing me?" The dark haired Takahashi just nodded his head mutely, the shock of the conversation rendering him mute.

"Good. Now a conmen mistake a lot of people make when stretching their partner is that they scissor they're fingers like this" Keisuke paused his speaking for a moment to make a scissoring motion with one hand within the circle of his thumb and finger of the other had, "that can cause damage, you don't want to do that; what you want to do is move your fingers in little circles like this" The blonde stopped the scissoring motion and started to move his fingers in circles to demonstrate the way it was supposed to be done. "As for Lube, you don't want to use just anything around the house you want to buy personal Lubricant from the store or almond oil. A lot of health freaks recommend Almond oil saying that it's better for you then the personal Lube but I like the banana flavored stuff so I go with the personal lube."

Stopping for a moment and looking into his brothers pail face the blonde smirked and asked "Still with me?" after another nod he continued. "Okay back to what I want to tell you. When Kenta first became my whore I had to go so slowly. He was the first virgin I ever slept with. I thought I was done stretching him and I was starting to shove in when I realized he was still way too tight. I ended up having to go back and stretch him more. God that was horrible. I was so hard; I just wanted to fuck him but I didn't have it in me to hurt him more then I had planned so I kept pulling back. Even after all that Kenta was still in pain at first but I still made sure he enjoyed it. It took a month before I was able to take him without causing him pain and you're going to have the same problem with Fujiwara."

"If you have any questions feel free to ask and keep in mind we need Fujiwara able to sit so he can continue to win for Project D. It's hard to drive when your ass hurts, anyways; I'll be going out for a few hours with Kenta, see you latter Aniki." And with that said, Keisuke left through the open door and closed it firmly behind him.

The pail faced Takahashi continued to stair at the spot his younger brother occupied only moments before. "That was more then I ever wanted to know."


End file.
